


Innocent Bean Jish

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Jish the Bean [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Jish is a innocent bean, M/M, Peanut Butter you stay away and don't read THIS PLZ, Smut, handjobs, i dont really know what to tag bare with me, i guess, its cute and fluffy sorta too, was by the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jish was a innocent bean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Bean Jish

Jish was a small bean.

A small innocent bean that knew of sexual things, but he had only ever acted upon touching himself, he never watched nor read anything, he had only heard about things from friends which for the most parts he tuned out of them conversations, his parents had never talked to him about it. He didn't understand the full reason of it, or did he feel the need to. One day he started dating his best friend. They we're happy together, doing couple stuff, they we're both adults but they never did anything sexual, Jish was confused he heard that couples did sexual things but he didn't understand what things they we're truly. He wondered why Tyler never brought anything up but he never spoke about it either anyway.

But one day Josh went over to his boyfriends house, he had a key and knew Tyler was home, he called out when he got inside but got no answer, he checked around but didn't see him anywhere, checked each room till he went into Tyler's bedroom. Josh gasped and looked at the ground, mumbling apologies and such as he found his boyfriend doing what and how Josh touched himself sometimes. Josh turned to leave the room not wanting to invade his privacy any more it seemed wrong to but Tyler called out to him.

“Josh...” Tyler grunted out making Josh stop in his tracks. He peaked over his shoulder to look at Tyler who was staring right at Josh still continuing with his hand movements.

“Come here Josh... please..” Tyler spoke out between breaths. Josh didn't know what to do, but he listened to his boyfriends words and walked over to the bed that Tyler laid upon, looking anywhere else but at Tyler.

“Jo-sh, please.” Tyler moaned. He looked down at Tyler who looked really pretty and he started to feel heat down in his lower regions, he knew what that was but he didn't understand why it was happening when he looked at Tyler doing this.

“I-I... I don't know, um, what to do...” Josh mumbled out fiddling with his hands now not wanting to look away from Tyler. Tyler stopped his hand movements and patted the space next to him on the bed, Josh sat down next to him.

“You're new to this huh?” Tyler asked him which made Josh nod his head.

“I gotta lot to teach you, you've jerked off, touched yourself before right?” Tyler asked again.

“I-I, sometimes, not much, I don't r-really understand it.” Josh mumbled out.

“Pleasures a funny thing, do you feel comfortable with me showing you things? We don't have too.” Tyler told him.

“I-Its okay, I wanna be closer to you Ty, I... because I love you Ty.” Josh said looking away.

“Oh Josh.” Tyler said and pulled his face to his kissing Josh. They pulled apart after a few moments, resting their foreheads onto each others.

“I love you too Joshie, more then you'll ever know.” Tyler said smiling. It made Josh giggle, Tyler giggling along with him before they both stopped. 

“You sure you wanna do this, we'll just start off slow okay?” Tyler questioned Josh.

“I'm sure.” Josh told him. Tyler pecked his lips and started rubbing Josh's thighs ignoring himself for the moment. He wanted to help Josh first. He slowly made his way to Josh's crotch eventually palming him through his pants. Josh moaned beautifully and it made Tyler love him even more.

“Josh take off your pants please, its gonna be a lot easier.” Tyler told him. He nodded, getting up off of the bed and listened to Tyler taking off his pants, he stood their in his briefs, standing their shyly looking at Tyler.

“Them too Jish.” Tyler said with a little smile. Josh took them off. His face flushed red as he hid his face in his hands feeling embarrassed of being naked in front of his well naked boyfriend. 

“Josh don't hide yourself, your beautiful, come here baby.” Tyler said holding out his arms for Josh. Josh slowly removed his hands away from his face to see Tyler and tears formed in his eyes when he saw how Tyler was looking at him. He climbed into Tyler's arms, who was kissing his face all over telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.

“Josh I have a plan but is it okay if I touch you first?” Tyler asked wanting to make sure. Josh nodded and Tyler moved his hand down Josh's stomach, caressing him until his hand wrapped around Josh's dick. Josh moaned and Tyler kissed Josh again and again as he slowly stroked his boyfriend, Josh was squirming in Tyler's hands making such cute noises and he slowly pushed Josh down so that he was laying on the bed. Tyler moved onto Josh straddling him, Josh gasped at it.

“This okay?” Tyler asked him grabbing both of their dicks in his hands. Josh nodded furiously and Tyler began to stroke them both.

“Tyler, please pl-ease..” Josh moaned out again and again. Tyler pumped them faster, earlier more amazing sounds of out his boyfriends mouth. It wasn't long before Josh cried that he couldn't take it any more, and then he was cumming into Tyler hands, Tyler came soon after with the sounds and the way Josh was moaning his name, he just couldn't take it any more. 

He let go of them both and lent down onto Josh, resting his head onto his chest.

They laid like that for a while until Tyler decided he should clean them both up. He gave Josh a quick kiss and got up off of him, going into he bathroom to get a cloth and dampen it. He cleaned himself off and then returned to Josh. Josh was sleepy looking and had a confused look on his face.

“Gotta clean you up, Joshie, how about we take a nap after so?” Tyler asked his boyfriend. Josh nodded at Tyler. Tyler cleaned him up, appointing to Josh when he winced away from the sensitivity. After he was the cloth out he climbed onto the bed next to Josh, pulling the blankets up around them both and cuddling into Josh, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler. They kissed a tiny bit until the both fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written smut in two years I'm sorry that this is a mess, it just completely got out of hand and I was supost to be writing happy bean things not well smut, but uh I hope its at least okay? sorry if anything confusing, I haven't edited it and I don't want to because then I'm gonna wanna delete all of this and forget I ever wrote this, and its 3am what am I doing with my life I was supost to write something completely entirely different. But I hope ya'll enjoyed this mess and have a nice day :)


End file.
